Sada Wilkington
Sada Wilkington was a housemate from Big Brother 1. She entered the house in Day 1, and then get evicted in Day 15, making him as the first person who get evicted from the house. Profile Sada was a 28-year-old writer from Edinburgh and Wakefield. She is very close to her 82-year-old grandmother Esme as they have similar personalities. She is also close to her mother Deborah. They share recipes and cooking tips. Sada is well educated and has gained a BA degree in Art and Archaeology and an MA in Oriental and African Art. She has previously worked as a waitress, apprentice gardener, an actress, model, art researcher, but is now working as a writer. Her current project is a book called "Babe's Bible" to be published by Quadrille. Her dream job is to be a Yoga instructor. Sada likes a diverse range of things like fish, oranges, aubergines, watercress, avocado, keep left signs, dates, figs, cereal, chocolate, windows, swimming, yoga but she dislikes pollution, time keeping, lack of cycle lanes, ironing, supermarket shopping, organ music, baked pavalova and bean curd. Her favourite songs are "Be Thankful For What You've Got" by William de Vaughan, "Sweet Love" by The Commodores, "You Can't Hide From The Truth" by Handsome Boy Modelling School, "Central Reservation" by Beth Orton and "If I Don't Have You" by Gregory Isaacs Sada auditioned for Big Brother as she sees her participation as a great adventure and an opportunity to learn more about herself and others. Music-wise Sada loves Roots/reggae, funk, fusion, classical, Cuban. Asian, good pop and hates Commercial music, teen bands and the BeeGees Her mother says about Sada, "At the age of 17 Sada took herself off round France with no problems at all. Whatever Sada's done she's always landed on her feet. She dares to be different, and loves to stand out from the crowd. On her 18th birthday when everyone else was wearing pretty Laura Ashley dresses, Sada wore a trendy HyperHyper outfit with shoes in different colours." Her good traits are resilience, adventurous, kind, has the ability to say sorry when she is wrong, sincerity, enthusiasm, reliability, confidence and intelligence. Her bad traits are sarcasm, judgemental, gullible and self-absorbed. Sada is well travelled having been to mainland Europe, Egypt, Indonesia, Jordan, India, Sri Lanka, Thailand, Singapore, East coast of America, Australia, North Africa and the Caribbean. Her dream holiday would be an African Safari on foot. Sada's ambition is to be a Yoga teacher. In ten years time she sees herself as, in her own words... "I would like to think that I would still be interesting and interested." Big Brother 1 In the house Sada was close to Nichola and Caroline, but did not get on well with most of the other housemates, who perceived her as self-centred. The men accused her of trying to set up a boy-girl divide in the house. Her insistence on adding tofu to their weekly shopping list also caused friction, as she was the only one who would eat it. On Day 11, the first round of nominations, Sada was nominated for eviction by six of her fellow housemates, including all five men, and had to face a public vote alongside Caroline. On Day 15, Sada became the first person to be evicted from the House after receiving 55% of the public vote. Nominations History Post-Big Brother After leaving the House, Sada was approached for a photo shoot for Loaded Magazine. She got a £10,000 shampoo advert deal from Yahoo! and a car from a car advert. She said she felt "betrayed" by Big Brother producers, whom she accused of portraying her as "a dippy hippy, southern, blonde, posh."Big Brother Sada attacks show In 2001 Sada revealed that she was in a relationship with former Big Brother housemate Nichola Holt.Big Brother's Sada still in shock about relationship with Nichola They subsequently split up. She has co-written a book called The Babe's Bible, a book about dating. She wanted to be a television presenter. She has also trained as a Yoga Instructor and been travelling. In 2015 The Sun reported that Sada had changed her name to Guru Amrit Dev and was working as a yoga teacher in Argentina.15 years on… what are the original Big Brother line-up doing now? Gallery Sada3.jpg|Sada enters the Big Brother 1 House Sada2.jpg|Sada sitting in the Big Brother 1 living area Sada1.jpg|Sada is interviewed by Davina McCall after being evicted from the Big Brother 1 House Trivia *Sada was the first ever person to be evicted from the Big Brother House. *Sada was the first ever person to enter the Big Brother House. **Sada was the first housemate to enter the Big Brother 1 House and the first housemate to leave the Big Brother 1 House. *Sada and Caroline O'Shea were the first ever housemates to be nominated for eviction. **They were also the first ever housemates to face the public vote. **Sada and Caroline were the only female Big Brother 1 housemates to face the public vote at the same time. *In Week 2 of Big Brother 1, Sada was nominated by every male housemate. **Melanie Hill was the only female housemate to nominate Sada that week. *After being evicted with 55% of the vote, Sada was evicted by the closest two-way margin in Big Brother 1. *Sada received more nominations at once in one week than any other Big Brother 1 housemate, with 6. *As Big Brother 1 and Big Brother 2 are tied for having featured less housemates than any other series of Big Brother, Sada and Penny Ellis are the highest placing first evictees ever; they both finished in 11th place. *As housemates nominated in alphabetical order, Sada was the first ever housemate to be nominated by another person. References Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 1 Housemate Category:First Evictee